This invention relates to medical appliances, and more particularly to ileostomy receptacles which are adapted to be attached to the body of a patient and to receive material discharging from the patient's stoma.
An example of a prior art ileostomy receptacle is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,718. In that patent, there is disclosed an ileostomy appliance which includes a pouch having a mounting device fixed thereto. The pouch includes two sheets of flexible material sealed together at their peripheries and having a drain opening and a stoma-receiving opening. A mounting ring is provided for the pouch which has an annular body-engaging face and an annular peripheral groove extending radially inwardly toward the axis of the ring. The bag is attached to the patient by slipping the ring into the stoma-receiving opening so that the periphery of the opening is seated within the peripheral groove. A separate O-ring is then wedged into the groove to clamp the bag opening in place.
Such arrangements, therefore, employ a separate O-ring and the manipulation of that O-ring to attach the bag to the mounting ring. Moreover, such loose O-rings tend to be misplaced or lost, thus necessitating the use of unreliable makeshift substitutes such as rubber bands and the like.